


You Opiate This Hazy Head Of Mine (Written by Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Doctor Liam, Emergency Room AU, Housewife Zayn, M/M, Ziam Fluff, doctor payne, hospital au, lol that's funny zayn as a housewife, ziam drabble, ziam engagement, ziam imagine, ziam sad, ziam short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam is completely ready to spend Christmas with the love of his life, but nothing is that simple</p>
<p>Or better yet, the time that Liam worked very hard to become a prestigious doctor in the ER which meant far too many late nights and no days off. He's supposed to spend Christmas at home but a phone call from work sends him and Zayn's relationship reeling.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Opiate This Hazy Head Of Mine (Written by Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) because I love Liam and Doctor Payne is hot??? (don't you dare judge me hoebags)

Liam lifted himself up the garage stairs and into his kitchen with heavy lids and dragging feet, the obnoxious hum of the refrigerator the only sound apparent throughout the house. Exhaustion was clear, fogging up his thoughts and weighing down his limbs as he moved through the kitchen, tossing his keys to the counter and toeing off his Nike's next to the open spot right beside Zayn's loafers. A sleepy smile edged its way onto his face just thinking about his boyfriend,a familiar warmth settling into his chest rather than annoyance when he clicked off the Kuerig Zayn had forgetfully left on after his routine cup of tea before bed. 

Bed.

That sounded nice. 

Liam spared a glance towards the glowing digits of the microwave, 5:30 flashing in green florescent lights and burning into his brain. He was absolutely fried, the graveyard shift at the hospital leaving him beyond tired. Especially on early mornings like these, where the emergency room was constantly bustling with the sights of new injuries and illnesses. The love for his job was immense, but it wore him down like no other. 

His sock clad feet sunk into the plush carpet of as he stumbled through the living room blindly, the only source of illumination coming from the bright glow of the Christmas tree he and Zayn had set up nearly a month ago. The sight of it reminded him what the exhaustion was worth, the 9 P.M. to 5 A.M. shifts making it possible to free up Christmas Eve, which was today, he mentally reminded himself, and tomorrow to spend with his man. Liam smiled to himself as he eased up the stairs, this would be his first time home for Christmas, and he couldn't wait to share it with Zayn.

The stairs were taken two at a time, the length of the hallway eaten up in long strides as he brushed into the master bedroom, the familiar scent of Zayn's Gucci and his own cologne mixing to refresh his senses. Liam didn't have to turn on the lights to know that Zayn was most likely curled up on Liam's side of the bed, a habit he had fallen into the second he'd started disappearing through the night for the new shifts. Soft sounds of the older man's breathing filled the room, besides the quiet latching of the door as Liam shut it behind himself. He quietly tiptoed into the bathroom, turning the light on only after he had the door closed to ensure that Zayn would not be roused. He stripped himself of his clothes, carefully setting his iPhone on the counter before stepping into the tiled shower and running the water hot. Liam wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed, but he knew Zayn hated the clinging scent of the hospital that seemed to follow him home. He scrubbed himself clean with Old Spice, skin reddening from the heated temperature of the water that sliced over his body and getting irritated once again when he quickly dried himself. The shower had somehow made him even more tired, Liam barely able to pull up his pajama pants and make it to his bed without falling on his face. Sure enough, Zayn was on his side of the bed. Liam set his phone on the in table, gently shoving Zayn over to his side of the mattress as he crawled under the covers.

"Liam," Zayn sighed, voice groggy as he blinked up at him in the dark. 

"Hi, Z," Liam breathed, pulling Zayn's slender frame back against him. The older man went willingly, curling his smooth body against his and sighing into his neck. Liam smoothed a hand down Zayn's back and let himself fall into the warmth of the moment and the security of Zayn, never more content to just sleep.

 

. . . . . . . . .

 

Liam was awakened by soft circles being drawn on his stomach, and a hand gently shaking his shoulder. He ignored the dim light coming through the curtains and the dip of the bed right next to him that had to mean Zayn was leaning over him.

"Lee," Zayn mumbled, "Wake up."

Liam groaned, tossing his head to the side and covering Zayn's moving hand with his own, "No."

"Leeeeyum," Zayn sighed, dropping his head to press a hot kiss to to the side of Liam's throat, "Work called."

Beside the tender actions, the bitterness in Zayn's voice was clear. Absolute dread settled into his stomach, a fear of what was to come next. Liam squeezed his eyes shut tighter, not wanting to leave his bed, or Zayn, and hoping it'd all dissipate if he ignored the urging of his partner long enough.

"Liam-" 

Liam's lids flew open, quickly pressing a palm to his human alarm clock's mouth to get him to just shut up. Zayn's dark brows pulled down over his amber gaze, a silky piece of black hair falling into his eyes as he teared Liam's hand away. Liam hadn't seen anyone ever appear so effortlessly breathtaking for just waking up, or being so pissy, and he couldn't believe he got to experience it all the time.

"See, you're so pretty when you're quiet," Liam mused, a grin twisting the corners of his lips up.

"Fuck off, Payne," his boyfriend growled, starting to get off the bed, "I'm always pretty." 

Liam chuckled as he leaned off of the pillows to grab Zayn's slender hips and pull him back down to the mattress. He knew that Zayn was just being funny, that the man really didn't think of himself all that highly, even though he should. Zayn didn't like how thin his chest was, but Liam couldn't help but love how it dipped into valleys and fit securely right against his. Zayn didn't like the tiny build of his arms and legs, but Liam admired how they seemed to properly fill out the clothing Zayn stole from him and the way they wrapped perfectly around his shoulders, his waist. The point was, Zayn overlooked a lot of things about himself that made Liam think he fit into his life just right. 

"What?" Zayn gasped as his palms steadied himself on Liam's pecs, his mouth a breath away from Liam's. 

Liam frowned, eyes focusing on Zayn's parted lips, "What do you mean what?"

Zayn made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat, though he couldn't hide his laugh as he tried to roll off of the younger man's chest. Liam wrapped his fingers around his wrists, keeping him exactly where he wanted him. 

"I just love you," Liam mumbled, suddenly becoming serious. He let out a breath, brown eyes hopeful as he gazed up at Zayn beneath his lashes. Zayn had his bottom lip twisted in between his teeth, not quite meeting the younger man's brown stare.

"Yeah, I know," Zayn muttered, and Liam felt a twinge of hurt, unable to hide his wince. He squeezed his eyes shut again, releasing Zayn's wrist to finally allow him to leave his clutch. 

"But you can't act like you don't have to leave. You know that's why they called," Zayn finished softly, moving to the edge of the bed and standing.

"It is, isn't it?" He grunted, sitting straight up and running his hands over his face. Suddenly Liam felt like knocking over the bedside lamp, or throwing his phone at the wall until it shattered, anything to relieve the irrational build up of tension. He dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, rubbing until he saw stars as he listened to Zayn rifle through his things, probably looking for his glasses. 

"Zayn," Liam drew out, dropping his arms into his lap as Zayn flicked him a look over his shoulder. 

"'m sorry," He offered, watching as Zayn moved around the bed to settle his lithe frame at his feet. 

"Don't be," Zayn breathed, scrubbing a hand along his stubbled jaw before reaching out and embracing Liam's hand, "It's your job. You love it." 

But I love you too, Liam wanted to say. 

He didn't. 

"There's nothing I wouldn't do to be here with you, Zayn, to spend Christmas Eve with you," Liam promised, brushing a thumb over Zayn's delicate wrist.

"You'll still be home tonight, Lee. We'll make it work," Zayn squeezed their bundle of hands before nodding reassuringly and sweeping out of the room. 

After Zayn left Liam found that it was noon, and that he should be home in time for their scheduled dinner. He dismissed the several missed call notifications he had, giving the office a call to assure them that he would in fact be coming in. Yes, on his day off. No, he really didn't have any plans, not worth telling at least. Yes, Zayn was a little pissed off. Yes, he'd definitely be having a talk with Dr. Palmer about the calling in procedure. Nurses were damn nosey. Liam dressed into the thin materials of his blue scrubs after brushing his teeth, traipsing down the stairs to greet Zayn in the kitchen who was seated in the breakfast nook. A steaming mug of tea pressed to his lips as his glasses slid down his nose, focus settling on the unraveled newspaper in his hands. 

"How's your comic looking this week?" Liam inquires, hunting around the cabinets for the last banana and a muffin before moving to slide behind Zayn to view the art for himself. Half of the ink filled page is taken up by Zayn's neat lines and scribbled handwriting, his original superheros arguing over some menial task. 

"Looks good, babe," Liam smiled into Zayn's shoulder, a sense of pride filling his chest and bubbling over. 

A shy grin worked over Zayn's face, pushing off Liam's elated expression, "Thank you, now go to work please.

Liam rolls his eyes, pressing a sloppy peck to Zayn's neck before forcing himself away and into the garage. The drive is tedious and long, much like his day of work. Apparently most people would rather spend the holidays with their families, rather than being trapped in the ER. Liam can't blame them. Everything is slow, nothing going on besides the occasional champagne cork mishap, or food poisoning diagnosis from some shady relative's dish.

"Dr. Payne," a soft voice calls behind him, a palm being placed on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Liam angles himself in the office chair to face the young nurse, setting down the report he'd been filling out from his last case.

"Dr. Palmer just got in from his flight, he's ready to take over but there's a patient in nine requesting you," she smiles, a quirky pep in her step as she strides away. 

Liam finishes his report quickly, dropping it off at the front desk before working into his white doctors coat and finding his stethoscope. He'd just have to figure out what this person so desperately needed, do some paperwork, and be on his way home.

To his Zayn.

Liam stalked quickly to the back of the hospital, an eager smile replacing his tired expression. He fumbled his hand in his pocket as he pulled back the curtain and- 

It was Zayn. Zayn was here. His jean-clad legs hung over the side of the hospital bed, red sweater enveloping him and setting off the caramel complexion of his skin along with the inky color of the dark, shaggy hair that was tucked behind his ears. His head was tucked into his neck, amber eyes hidden from his as he watched his feet dangle. 

"Zayn," Liam breathed, half scared, "Why are you here?" 

"I was going to leave you. Today. I was going to leave," Zayn choked out, still not looking at him. 

Liam felt his heart plunge into his stomach, tears pricking the corners of his eyes, "What?" 

"I was. I packed my bags, had everything ready to go. But I couldn't bring myself to do it." Zayn shook his head, finally raising his glossy eyes to Liam's.  
Liam opened his mouth, and couldn't find anything to say. So he shut it.

"But I realized, as I was trying to my remove things from what was ours, is that I couldn't stop hurting. Like everything I picked up to put it my suitcase made it hurt even worse."

Liam stood there, chest squeezing in pain at the thought of Zayn moving through their home, collecting his stuff, and leaving without a word. Zayn stood, crossing the room, and cupping his jaw in his hands.

"I really don't know what I had planned to say next because I had this long, eloquent speech thought up and now I can't focus because, fuck, you're crying and that needs to stop. I just wanted you to know that I need you more than anything, Liam. And as I say that I can't promise you that I won't have my doubts about us but I need you to trust that my love is stronger than that of my fears, and I will always come back to you. That's why I'm here, because I love you, and I want to be with you, even when you can't be with me. Even when you can't be home for Christmas for the fifth year in a row, or if you forget our anniversary again, or anything, really. I'll be here. And I need you to say that's enough, because that's all I can give you. I can't promise that I won't get upset or angry, because I will, but let that be enough." Zayn smiled softly, wiping at Liam's tears before dropping to his knees.

Was the room spinning? Because it felt like it. Where even were they? Liam didn't know, all he knew was that the love of his life was on his knees in front of him, probably about to propose.

A smirk worked over Zayn's face, his slender fingers working into his back pocket and pulling out a black case.

Well holy shit, this was it.

"Liam," Zayn started.

"Zayn," Liam spouted out nervously, earning a laugh from Zayn. 

"Shhh, you're not supposed to talk, love," Zayn reminded gently.

"Anyways, will you marry me?" 

Liam nodded, no longer crying but instead smiling like a fool before wasting no time falling to his knees and and embracing Zayn's thin frame within his arms. 

"Liam, I didn't even get to open the box, I didn't even get to show you the ring!" Zayn laughed uncontrollably, collapsing to the floor as his fiancés weight settled on top of him.

"I don't care, whatever it is, its enough."


End file.
